


Once Upon A Summer

by purplemaine



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemaine/pseuds/purplemaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is around the corner and Meghan is soon to be 16. Robbie Goodfell is her best friend and secretly Robin Goodfellow with orders from his King Oberon to protect her. </p>
<p>Told in Puck's POV and it's basically a small short about him realizing he's actually falling in love with Meghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Summer

Sitting in the middle of a two hour Trigonometry class somewhere in Louisiana ready to blow my brains into the next county, I reminisced on the good days of my Fey world. It’s not that this lankier, shorter more human body didn’t suffice—it was close enough to my real one that I wasn’t disturbed, but it was drawn out mortal moments like these that made me miss my Seelie Court. 

I stared at the tree through the window to my left and contemplated fulfilling my protective duties to Oberon’s daughter as a crow for the remainder of the period when I saw a crumpled ball of paper fly past me and toward Meghan Chase. Feeling the hairs on my neck prickle with a rising flush of heat I narrowed my eyes knowing where this was headed.

“Makke Lah” I uttered under my breath and smiled wickedly at the suppressed cough behind me. 

Meghan whipped her head around in my direction with a confused expression on her face. “Wha-“

Willing her to ignore the growing ruckus around us and meet my gaze I wiggled my eyebrows in her direction. “Oy, princess!” I called out, grinning mischievously. “ Did you do something with your hair because you’re looking H-O-T today!” 

“Oh god.” Rolling her eyes she turned around again and I let out a chuckle. Randolph, the boy behind me excused himself to the bathroom and whispers erupted within the room. Really it was his fault. Not that he knew who he’d been messing with when targeting my royal highness’ illegitimate daughter, but a prankster will never cease to be a prankster, and because I never miss an opportunity to add fire to the infamy that precedes my great name, Robin Goodfellow would do what Robin Goodfellow does best. In short, Randolph would be coughing up critters until dawn. Allowing a satisfied grin to spread across my face, I pressed my head against the glass window and after taking a quick last glance at my princess, her head bent above a textbook in concentration, dozed off. 

Shy, delicate, stubborn, and clumsy, Oberon would’ve been proud.   
_______________________

“Robbie!”

Something was shaking my arm and yanking me out of the dream world. My eyes slowly opened in annoyance ready to bitch at the perpetrator of such a moral crime when—

“Robbie, for god’s sake, lets gooooo!” 

Oh. “Sorry princess,” I offered my best smile, “Something about Trig is a sleeping potion to my soul.” 

Meghan rolled her eyes and walked beside me. “First of all, I don’t know how you’re passing any of your classes. Whatever spell you’ve got cooking, share it.”

I snorted.

“Second of all, you really have to give up on that.”

“On what,” we walked out of school and headed for the bus stop.

“The whole princess business. It’s been years, Rob, I’m almost ready to give up stopping you.”

Something in me fluttered with amusement. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. In fact, it’s to your benefit. Wouldn’t want me to get too used to it or I might start ordering you around,” she half joked, snickering beside me.

“I dare you.” I challenged encouragingly. 

She was close to turning sixteen, I knew the veil would soon begin to lift itself off her eyes but mindless sarcastic comments like those were in themselves what I knew to be harbingers of what was to come. 

I poked her in the rib. 

“Robbie!” Meghan shrieked, failing to throw a half assed punch in my direction. “Don’t even try,” she warned, sensing my oncoming attack.

Clutching my stomach with suppressed laughter I mocked a fake bow, “As you wish,” throwing a wink her way, my stomach flipped at its garnered reaction. “Your highness.”

“Robert.” She voiced sternly.

“Robin,” I corrected. “But go ahead, keep going, you’re kind of hot when you get feisty.”

“Shut up,” she said slapping me in the arm.

The bus ride to her house was uneventful and routine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened though my wariness grew with her strengthening sight. I knew the veil was weakening with her recognition of things she shouldn’t recognize. Sometimes she tried convincing me she was going clinically insane, and sure, I understand the sentiment. It’s not every day mortal teenagers waltz around noticing pointy ears on people, catlike eyes on others, and what she once insisted were claws—not nails. But when you’re a half faery princess you’re bound to be a little special. And sure, she didn’t know, but there really was no need to be dramatic. People tended to be so dramatic. Especially women.   
I shuddered at the thought of Queen Titania and her reaction to finding out I’d made her fall in love with an ass that one time and then laughed. Yeah, people were just so dramatic sometimes. 

“You’re weird, you know that.”

“Huh?”

Meghan broke my chain of thought and was studying my expression. “You just laugh to yourself sometimes. At nothing. What are you thinking?”

Now, what do you tell your princess when she asks you these sorts of things? ‘Faeries, your royal highness, just faeries and their tantrums.’ “Well,” I started. “You ever heard of Shakespeare?”

“Oh for God’s sake, do you take anything seriously?”

I grinned. “Sure I do.” I leveled my face so I was right in front of her and furrowed my eyebrows. “A long time ago, a faery king once told me to take care of you. I take that job pretty seriously.

Silence. 

Then she erupted into laughter, “Oh, fuck off, Robert.”

“Robin,” I insisted, rolling my eyes and taking the blow of her half assed punch.


End file.
